kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Riders' Final Forms
In every installment of the Kamen Rider series in the Heisei era, at least one Kamen Rider gains a form that is statistically more powerful or thematically more important, called a (or . This is typically reserved for the titular Kamen Rider, but other, non-titular Riders have also obtained a Final Form. The predecessor of the Final Forms came from the Showa era Rider, Kamen Rider Stronger, with his Charge Up form. The name comes from Kamen Rider Decade, where Decade accessed the nine previous main Kamen Riders' (from Kuuga to Kiva) Final Forms in cards called "Final Kamen Ride" Cards while in his own Final Form. In recent years, several Kamen Riders have gone on to, usually in movies, access forms that are even further advanced from the Final Form. Kamen Rider Stronger *Kamen Rider Stronger **Charge Up Masked-rider-stronger.jpg|Stronger Charge Up Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Ultimate Form Krk-KuugaUF.png|Kuuga Ultimate Form Kamen Rider Agito Agito= *Kamen Rider Agito **Shining Form Agitoshiningform.png|Agito Shining Form |-| G3= *Kamen Rider G3 **G3-X Kra-G3-X.png|G3-X |-| Gills= *Kamen Rider Gills **Exceed Gills 02-2.png|Exceed Gills Kamen Rider Ryuki/Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight - Knight= *Kamen Rider Knight **Knight Survive Kamen Rider Knight Survive Form.jpg|Knight Survive - Raia= *Kamen Rider Raia **Raia Survive (SIC)RaiaSurvive.jpg|Raia Survive - Ouja= *Kamen Rider Ouja **Ouja Survive SIC Ouja Survive.png|Ouja Survive - Ryuga= *Kamen Rider Ryuga **Ryuga Survive Ryuga_Survive.jpg|Ryuga Survive }} - Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight= - Wing Knight= *Kamen Rider Wing Knight **Survive Mode Kamen Rider Knight Survive Form.jpg|Wing Knight Survive Mode }} }} Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Faiz **Blaster Form 555052_resize.jpg|Faiz Blaster Form Kamen Rider Blade Blade= *Kamen Rider Blade **King Form Blade-BladeKing.png|Blade King Form |-| Garren= *Kamen Rider Garren **King Form (S.I.C. Hero Saga Exclusive) Garren King.PNG|Garren King Form |-| Chalice= *Kamen Rider Chalice **Wild Chalice ChaliceWildForm.jpg|Wild Chalice |-| Leangle= *Kamen Rider Leangle **Jack Form (S.I.C. Hero Saga Exclusive) Leangle Jack.PNG|Leangle Jack Form Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Armed Hibiki Hibiki Armed.PNG|Armed Hibiki Kamen Rider Kabuto Kabuto= *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Hyper Form Kabutohyperform.png|Kabuto Hyper Form |-| Gatack= *Kamen Rider Gatack **Hyper Form (Hyper Battle DVD-Exclusive) Krk-GatackHF-Default.jpg|Gatack Hyper Form Kamen Rider Den-O Den-O= *Kamen Rider Den-O **Climax Form (For the Taros) **Liner Form (For Ryotaro) Climax Form.jpg|Den-O Climax Form Den-O-Liner.jpg|Den-O Liner Form |-| Zeronos= *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Zero Form Zeronos Zero Form.png|Zeronos Zero Form Kamen Rider Kiva Kiva= *Kamen Rider Kiva **Emperor Form Overused.png|Kiva Emperor Form |-| Ixa= *Kamen Rider Ixa **Rising Ixa Rising IXA.PNG|Rising Ixa |-| Arc= *Kamen Rider Arc **Legend Arc Kamen Rider Arc Legendorga Form.jpg|Arc Legend Kamen Rider Decade Decade= *Kamen Rider Decade **Complete Form Gold_Mode.png|Decade Complete Form |-| Diend= *Kamen Rider Diend **Complete Form (Movie-Exclusive) DiEnd Complete Form.png|Diend Complete Form Kamen Rider W Double= *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJokerXtreme W_CJX.png|Double CycloneJokerXtreme |-| Accel= *Kamen Rider Accel **Accel Booster Kamen_Rider_Accel_Booster_Form.jpg|Accel Booster |-| Eternal= *Kamen Rider Eternal **Eternal Strengthening Armament Mode 602420 307388736033982 1980102520 n.jpg|Eternal Strengthening Armament Mode Kamen Rider OOO OOO= *Kamen Rider OOO **Putotyra Combo PuToTyrannosaurus.png|OOO Putotyra Combo |-| Birth= *Kamen Rider Birth **Birth Day birth day.png|Birth Day Kamen Rider Fourze Fourze= *Kamen Rider Fourze **Cosmic States Cosmic.png|Fourze Cosmic States |-| Meteor= *Kamen Rider Meteor **Meteor Storm Kamen Rider Meteor Storm Form edit.jpg|Meteor Storm Kamen Rider Wizard Wizard= *Kamen Rider Wizard **Infinity Style Infinity.png|Wizard Infinity Style |-| Beast= *Kamen Rider Beast **Beast Hyper KRWi-Kamen Rider Beast Hyper.png|Beast Hyper Kamen Rider Gaim Gaim= *Kamen Rider Gaim **Kiwami Arms KRGa-Gaimkiwami.png|Gaim Kiwami Arms |-| Baron= *Kamen Rider Baron **Lord Baron Lord Baron.png|Lord Baron |-| Ryugen= *Kamen Rider Ryugen **Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi ***Yomotsuheguri Arms KRGa-Ryugenyomiyomotsuheguri.png|Ryugen Yomi Yomotsuheguri Arms |-| Zangetsu= *Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy Arms KRGa-Zangetsushinmelon.png|Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms |-| Duke= *Kamen Rider Duke **Dragon Energy Arms (Movie-Exclusive) Duke Dragon Energy Arms.png|Duke Dragon Energy Arms |-| Knuckle= *Kamen Rider Knuckle **Jimber Marron Arms Knuckle_Jimba.jpg|Knuckle Jimber Marron Arms |-| Bujin Gaim= *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim **Lotus Postion Lotus PositionKRBUJINGaim.png|Bujin Gaim Lotus Postion |-| Mars= *Kamen Rider Mars **Golden Fruit KouganeTureform.png|Mars Golden Fruit Kamen Rider Drive Drive= *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Tridoron KRDr-Drivetridoron.png|Drive Type Tridoron |-| Mach= *Kamen Rider Mach **Chaser Mach Chaser mach.png|Chaser Mach Kamen Rider Ghost Ghost= *Kamen Rider Ghost **Mugen Damashii KRGh-Ghostmugen.png|Ghost Mugen Damashii |-| Specter= *Kamen Rider Specter **Sin Specter (V-Cinema Exclusive) Sin_Specter.jpg|Sin Specter |-| Necrom= *Kamen Rider Necrom **Yujou Burst Damashii (V-Cinema Exclusive) Necrom_Yujo_Burst.png|Necrom Yujou Burst Damashii Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Ex-Aid= *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Muteki Gamer KREA-Exaidmuteki.png|Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer |-| Brave= *Kamen Rider Brave **Legacy Gamer Level 100 KREA-Bravel100.png|Brave Legacy Gamer Level 100 |-| Snipe= *Kamen Rider Snipe **Simulation Gamer Level 50 KREA-Snipel50.png|Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 |-| Lazer= *Kamen Rider Lazer **Level X (V-Cinema Exclusive) LAZER_X.png|Lazer Level X |-| Genm= *Kamen Rider Genm **God Maximum Gamer Level 1000000000 (V-Cinema Exclusive) Kamen_rider_genm_god_maximum_gamer_render_by_zer0stylinx-dbui3jj.png|Genm God Maximum Gamer Level 1000000000 |-| Para-DX= *Kamen Rider Para-DX **Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 KREA-Paradxl99.png|Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 |-| Cronus= *Kamen Rider Cronus **Gamedeus Cronus KREA-Gamedeus Cronus.png|Gamedeus Cronus Kamen Rider Build Build= *Kamen Rider Build **Genius Form KRBu-Buildgenius.png|Build Genius Form |-| Cross-Z= *Kamen Rider Cross-Z **Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma KRBu-Crosszmagma.png|Cross-Z Magma |-| Grease= *Kamen Rider Grease **Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard KRBu-Greaseblizzard.png|Grease Blizzard |-| Evol= *Kamen Rider Evol **Black Hole Form (Phase 4: Perfection) KRBu-Evolblackholeform Phase4perfection.png|Evol Black Hole Form (Phase 4: Perfection) Notes *In the Showa era, instead of an accessible transformation, the Riders gain a permanent upgraded form in the middle of the series. *The Final Forms of pre-Decade Primary Riders usually contain at least one of three colors (red, gold, or black), while every post-Decade Primary Rider uses any other possible color scheme for their's, while also usually including white or silver as a base color. **Particularly, final forms from Gaim onward have minor rainbow-like accents on various parts of their suits: Gaim Kiwami Arms' visor, Drive Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3's Shift Tire, Ghost Mugen Damashii's horn, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer's eyes, and Build Genius Form's center chest piece. **The Secondary Riders' Final Forms usually have blue as a dominant color in their design. Chalice, Zeronos, Baron and Birth are the only exceptions that their's have red color, except Birth, while Mach only has the color blue on his Driver and visor. Cross-Z is a special case, as his base and power-up forms are dominantly blue, while his final form is dominantly orange instead. *Kaixa and Ibuki are the only Secondary Riders without a Final Form. **Baron is the odd one out of the bunch. While technically having an Over Lord form as his Final Form doesn't really count as such, ironically, it is counted to be one in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. *There are moments towards the end of the series/last episode where Riders can transform directly from their civilian form to their Final Form which typically requires them to be in their rider form. This process is similar to Warp-Digivolution from , but has no official name. *Both Wizard and Ghost share the same final form name, both being Infinity. However the only difference is that Ghost uses the Japanese word instead to differentiate in between the two. **The two forms are also crystalline in appearance and have robes. Category:Rider Forms